Forever And Ever
by SundayMorning23
Summary: In the thirteenth century, Blaine and Sebastian meet, but something happens and they separate. With the help of Will, Sebastian has a chance to review his great love. AU
1. And Suddenly You Appear

When I was twelve my father, who was like a king in that region, was collect a debt from a family of camponesses (as always) they had no money then paid with their lives. This time he brought with him a young boy with curly hair, hazel eyes with more or less my age. He explained that the boy was my birthday present, he was my slave and was there to serve me for what I needed.

- So what's your name? - Asked the frightened boy.

- You do not understand, it's YOURS, name it whatever you want! - Said my father screaming, before exiting the room, leaving us alone.

- M-my name is Blai-ine. - He said shaking and in tears.

- Do not be afraid of me, I will not hurt you, my name is Sebastian. - I spoke with a friendly tone makes trying it at will, because the fear in his eyes was disturbing me.

- What do you want...from me?

- At the moment I want you to calm down, and stop looking at me like that!

He cowered in the corner of the room and stood for minutes staring at the floor. I went to my bed and tried to sleep ignoring his presence.

In the middle of the night I awoke to the sound of sobs, I turn to see Blaine crying.

- What now?

- Nothing, I'm sorry to wake you, I did not mean, if you want I can sleep outside.

I could not restrain a laugh, that boy was afraid of me even funny.

- You can sleep here. - He stopped crying - since you tell me why you so afraid of me. - He looks at me with wide eyes as if mocking him.

- As I would not be afraid of you. I saw all that your father did, I think you can do the same for me.

He started to cry and I laugh.

- Wow, this is amazing. I never have fear of a boy like me. - Blaine gives me a questioning look, look at me. I'm tall and thin. There is nothing scary about me.

Blaine gets me to look down below and starts laughing. For the first time I see him laugh, it was like I saw diamonds, because it was beautiful and precious, something worthy of being immortalized.


	2. I can't lose you

Over the years our marriage was becoming easier, I can say we're best friends.

Blaine was beautiful, sweet, sweet, sweet and very funny! When I'm around him I feel will be good and it was causing a serious concern for my father.

- Sebastian! Come here! - The tone of his voice I knew it was something serious.

- What's up dad?

- We have a big problem.

- What? - By my father's face could only be Blaine, the weeks he has been making comments about our friendship.

- You and this boy. I do not like it one little bit of "friendship" of you.

- I do not understand what you mean by that. - Lie, that was my only way out. I'll never be able to tell them that I have feelings for Blaine. If I did that, and get dumped him my father would kill us both.

- Please you are not stupid and I do not. I know very well what happens between you and him. And so, before people start saying that my son is a weakling, I want you to free him. - Because nothing happens in this place people invent gossip and he surely heard some joke about my walks with Blaine.

- AS WELL! YOU CAN NOT COMPEL ME TO IT! Blaine and I have nothing, and we never have, we're just friends. He will not leave here and you will not do anything against him. I do not know anything about what they're talking about me, but must have another solution for this.

Dad thought for a few minutes and decreed.

- A bride. Is this you will marry. And one can not look at me like that, I will not change my mind! - He was not kidding.

I ran to the shed, where Blaine was feeding the horses. I sat on a pile of hay, until he noticed my presence and decided to talk to me.

- Seb, I heard the screaming. I could tell you were fighting again because of me.

When he saw that came close was worried, maybe he liked me (but that would be impossible, because he is amazing and at the time I'm an idiot).

- Forget it B. Then he calms down and takes these ideas of the mind. - I was praying for it to happen. I do not want to get married by force (not that I had thoughts silly as getting married just for love). But something told me that I should wait for something.

- I do not want to cause you problems. If you want I can go.

- Promise me one thing? NEVER repeat it again. You will not leave here. Where would you go? The outside world is cruel and naive people like you are barely used pro.

- Okay Bas. I will not go away if you stop being so dramatic. - We started laughing, nothing would make me lose it.


	3. Night Of Surprises

Since my father invented that would marry me, he tried to warn all the girls of the village and our house became a prossisão of women desperate to marry their daughters with me. To my luck (or bad luck) Dad decided he would choose a candidate but the final word on the girl would be mine.

I managed to wrap it with some messes resaltando defects of canditadas until he lost paciêcia (as I expected) and decided dispesar my opinion. During that time I tried Blaine destrair the subject and it made me like him even more. Unfortunately the inevitable day arrived, time to meet my bride.

We took the buggy and went to her house. When we arrived we were greeted by a woman not very tall, gray eyes, long blond hair and appearing to be in his forties. Near the fireplace was a tall, thin, with brown hair and blue eyes, like the woman he was very friendly. I was trying motar a picture of how the girl was through their parents. When the conversation between my father and my father became tedious, her mother decided to call her.

Appeared at the top of the ladder with a girl of medium height, with long blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. When she saw me Sorisso revealed a pretty shy.

- Sebastian, this is my daughter Brittany - Mr. Pierce said with huge grin on his face, but in the eyes of Brittany realized she did not agree with the situation well.

- I told you she was beautiful son. - Luckily, before I was forced to express something (because I would have to agree the girl owned a beauty unusual, maybe if I had never met Blaine over time I could fall for her) Mrs. Pierce called us for dinner.

The dinner took place a thousand wonders, except for the fact that one of the maids (a Latina with black eyes) be staring at me. Conbinado was her mother take care of all the details of the ceremony and I could (or rather should) order it every other day to get better acquainted before the wedding.

When we returned home Blaine was still awake and decided to sit on the porch to talk.

- So how was dinner Bas? - He said with a forced Sorisso face.

- It was normal. - There was no other word to describe it.

- How so normal? - Said angry with my neglect with dinner.

- The normal type, as these dinners should be: We sat, ate, my father and it hit some detail and talked about random things. In short, it was a bummer.

- And she?

- What about it? - I could not contain the urge to roll his eyes at the thought that now I was engaged.

- How is she?

- Is my father had described as blonde, blue eyes, cute ...

- That's not what I meant. I wonder if it is legal, if you liked it, if you think that marriage can work?

- I dunno, I dunno. - Blaine was making me dizzy with so many questions.

- How do not you?

- We have not had time to talk, I do not even remember hearing her voice, so if you want to know.

- Okay, I do not make you more questions Mr. Snappy.

- I'm sorry B. Is that the day was stressful today, you know that even if she were a princess, I would feel comfortable with the situation.

- I know. Goodnight Seb.

- Night Blaine.


	4. Afternoon Tea And Revelations

Today is my first visit to Brittany. I'm a little anxious to see if the impression I had about her not agree with this marriage right.

When I get home it surprised me, because she was already waiting for me sitting at a table in the garden drinking tea with latina maid who stared at me at dinner.

- Brittany Hi, how are you? - And look sympathetic.

- Hello Sebastian. Santy leave us alone, I'll be fine with it. My mother said he is a prince. - The last part she said whispering, but I listened and I could not stop laughing.

- All right, I'll let you alone with him. But anything is just screaming that I come running. - She said that looking directly at me trying to intimidate me, but it did not work, then mockingly smiled in response.

- Prince sorry for Santana, it is not always so, is that she thinks that you can be bad. You're good, right?

- I think ... sometimes. Everyone has good side and a bad side. But I promise you that I will strive to always be good near you.

- Good or tea?

- Yes Brittany.

- You can call me Britt, is like all the family call me and you will be my husband, so I can call it that. - I noticed that when she spoke the word "husband" the light of his eyes decreases.

- You also do not want to get married?

- Who told you? I bet it was the Lord Tubbington, I know he's been reading my diary.

- No. Were your eyes, they lost their luster when you remembered that I'm her boyfriend. What are your reasons Britt?

- I. .. I'm in love with someone else. - She was very nervous when I confess that.

I took his hand that was on the table and said.

- Okay, I know what that's like, let's say that my motives are also these. - She looks at me with confidence.

- I think we can be good friends then. The kind confidants!

- I think we can be. Tell me why he did not come to ask for her hand in his parents engagement? They are incríceis and care about your happiness, I bet they would leave.

- He could not come because he lives here, and he is also not She.

- Wow! I was a bit surprised now. She is Santana, right? - Now understood their looks deadly to me.

- Yes, and you? Why did you not choose the girl you love to be your princess?

- Because it's not a princess, a cat is borralheiro. - Started laughing, I do not know whether to laugh the situation or the nickname I had given Blaine.

- Sebast ... Glad you are doing well, that's one of the things fudamentais at a wedding. But now I think you have to go boy, already late and do not want to create comments. - Said Mrs. Pierce's imagine that we were not laughing.

- You are right, goodbye Britt.

- Goodbye Prince.


	5. A Coward Jealous

When Brittany left the house the first thing I did was look for Blaine to say as it was my fiancee (now that he had done a lot of questions about it before). I come home and I come across a shocking scene: Blaine holding hands with a boy with blue eyes.

- Who is he? - Try to ask as calmly as possible.

- This is my friend Kurt. - Blaine had to be kidding me, I had seen how "friendly" they were.

- Since when you have friends that I do not know? - Just transparecendo my indignation.

- I just got here, that's why you do not know me. I'm working for Evans, Blaine told me that you and Sam are best friends. - Said the boy with the most annoying voice I've ever heard.

- You're friends. He said something about needing someone to care for his younger siblings and that someone should be you.

- Yes I am. Blaine I'm going another hour we'll talk. Goodbye Sebastian, was a pleasure to meet you.

- Likewise. - Said dryly.

- I'll make dinner.

Blaine went to the kitchen without even look me in the face. He could only be upset because I treated him desamistosamente the boyfriend.

- Blain ..

- He needed to talk to him like that? Sebastian you behaved like a child. It seems that I can not have other friends besides you.

- Friend, I know - escaped my mouth and prayed he would not have heard.

- What? ... What you saw when you arrived? - Blaine had never seen nor so scared the day he arrived here at home.

- ... I saw you ... holding hands. Is there anything you want to tell me about it? - Was the moment of truth.

- I have, but I want you to promise me that whatever it is, you'll still be my friend?

- I promise. You're my best friend, I'll never judge you.

- Do not be so sure. Well, I do not know where I begin ... I know, since Kurt got here we turn friends and confidants. As our conversations I was realizing that he was a smart boy, cool, and confident that we had the same tastes. After a while I realized that he was gorgeous, sweet and sincere. Until today he came here and said that this love with me and I think I like him too, and we decided that we dating, hidden of course.

As he spoke I saw her tears falling and then I felt my face was wet too. When finished, Blaine hung his head and wept compussivamente. Everything was silent for minutes, maybe hours. But in my head I heard clearly "You lost the great love of his life, for being a coward." The little voice was right I was a corvarde not admit what I felt.

- This mad at me?

- No, I just ... I'm really amazed. - And that was no lie.

- So you forgive me?

- Forgive? I do not need to forgive anything. That's you and there's nothing wrong with that. Glad to have told me, and if anyone has to apologize it's me. I'm sorry for being stupid in front of your boyfriend ...? - I was happy, I just could not get used to saying that that guy was my boyfriend Blaine.

- Okay, you've always been. I have already acustumei.

- With what?

- With your jealous.

- I'm not jealous. - Maybe he was right.

- Do not lie. So how was the bride?

- It was okay. It's unbelievable.

- Unbelievable?

- She's funny, sweet and naive. But even that is not very smart look.

- And that's a good sign?

- Yes, she is against marriage. She's in love with someone else.

- And you?

- What about me? - My heart was racing, and he asked if I loved someone, I would respond.

- Why do not you want to marry? - Easier to answer.

- Because I - too late for truth - I am against long-term relationships.

- Let's have dinner, I can not stand listening to your nonsense about realacionamentos.

- And I do not take it anymore repiti them.


	6. Helpful Advice

Me and my heart went home destriudo Brittany. Now that was the only thing left in my life, keep my word. When I chegei, as custume, my girl was waiting with a cup of tea.

- Hello, Britt. How are you?

- Hi, I'm fine, but you Prince ... What happened?

- The person I like is dating. - It was amazing how I could not hide anything from her, even then recently she was my best friend.

- How did this happen?

- The last time I came to see you, I chegei at home and bumped into Blaine holding hands with a boy named Kurt. Later we talked and he ended up telling me that they are dating. - I tried to hold back tears, but those blue eyes read my soul.

- You can cry, tears wash the soul and take all the sadness away. This is the same Kurt who works at Sam's house?

- Is it the same, Why?

- I saw him the other day at the fair, he does not seem like a bad person. The Evans never choose someone of evil, Blaine will be in good hands.

- Brittany, do not say that! The trout mouth is the worst person I know, and if Kurt lives with him, is cut from the same cloth.

- Were you listening to anything here? - As I had not noticed the presence of Santana.

- Santana we've talked about hiding the conversation you hear from others.

- I know, Britt. Look Sebastian, since this Sam, he tried to be engaged to Brittany, and they even liked it, but I would not be sitting drinking tea and me lamenting that she was leaving.

- What did you do? - I could not believe that Santana would give me advice.

- I ran behind. I declared myself to her and of course I slapped that kid Assanhado. After I did this, he went away and we got together.

She was right, I should act. It was now or never.

- I get it, I'll do it tomorrow after noon, when my father out.

- If you need help to beat the guy just call me.

- Santana! Prince, what she meant is that we'll be rooting for you.

- Thanks girls! On the next visit I count everything as ocoreu.

Now it was just go home and wait for the big day tomorrow.


	7. The Market Of Discord

Hardly slept the night, just thought on how to make the statement. It was like I was in front of a murderer and tivessse only one bullet in the revolver, if I do not I hit the shot, I would die. The only thing I could do was let fear take over me.

Finally the day clariou. I went to kitchen to have breakfast and listen to discussion.

- I know that crap is this? - To vary said screaming.

- That's what has to do, the exemption is almost empty. - Blaine said quietly, perhaps acustumado was already screaming with my father.

- Sebastian!

- Ah, good morning daddy. - Sarcasm it was a natural thing, because good morning, good evening and what will not exist between us.

- You will get the girl at the fair to shop this month. - He called me when Blaine inrritava well.

- Okay, I had nothing to do anyway.

- Now I'm going. When I come back at lunch, I eat something decent!

Once finished speaking walked out the door. I did not know what he did, but it was something that (thank God!) Made him busy all day.

We were in the kitchen just me and Blaine. He served milk and bread with something inside. I did not pay attention to the taste of the food, just noticed how perfect was the boy who was in front of me. Your hair, your eyes, your skin, everything about him fascinated me and dominated me in such a way, I doubted if it was real.

- Are you okay Seb? - According to my dream and realize it was all the while looking directly at him.

- I. .. I'm fine ... if yes, why?

- Nothing is so quiet that you were looking and so far, I dunno. Do not like the food, is it?

- No, I liked it. I think we better go do the shopping logo, you know that the morning always flies by and if my father get and do not have food, I do not know what he will do to us.

- Come on then.

Once there, Blaine was soon picking things for lunch. We went from stall to stall picking the best fruits, vegetables, etc.. So I look to the side and see a blonde woman, a blond boy with a big mouth and ... Kurt. I could not believe what I was seeing (just today), Sam, his mother and the boy. And obviously, when Blaine sighting comes running to talk to him.

- Hi Blaine! Hi and Sebastian.

- Hi Kurt, what are you doing here? - Blaine takes the words out of my mouth, only says that a more loving way.

- The mistress Mary decided to make the purchases of the month, and Sam and I came to help. And you? - "YOU" and I'm what? Invisible?

- Coincidence, I also came to that. - The same way I am invisible.

- Coincidence or same will be the fate conspiring in our favor? - For God's sake! time to end this talk syrupy.

- Sorry to have to cut the conversation of you, Blaine but you know we came here to ...

- Hi Sebastian, how long! Is it true that you and Brittany are getting married? - Another appears boring.

- Hi Sam, yes it is true that we are engaged. But not wanting to be incoviniente, we were already leaving.

- All right, we'll talk another day. Goodbye and take care of her guard dog. - Only laughed in response and felt relieved to see those two moving away.

- Watchdog? - Blaine asks somewhat confusing.

- This is a long story, I'll explain later.

Later, perhaps even today after noon. Maybe we can laugh at it all. And just be together.


	8. Death Leads To Love

On the way back, we saw some black coaches (such as those that only nobility wore) undergoing a distant road. Maybe someone very important had just arrived in the region.

- Did you see? - Said a little scared.

- Yes I saw, but it's a problem of my father. Hurry if not we'll have problems.

- Are you afraid of him? - I was surprised by the question.

- No, I just do not want to create confusion. - Especially today.

- I know you're not afraid of anything. - Said mocking me.

- GO!

When we got home, my dad was thrown to the ground apparently lifeless, brittle as never seen before. Suddenly before he died, he opens his eyes and makes a final gesture as if quisse say something, but did not have time.

Without peceber tears welled up in my eyes and Blaine is comforting me with a hug. Our breaths and heartbeats earn their own pace and synchronized, we began to look each other in the eye.

Deviation my gaze to the floor and see all that blood spilled and dad dead. So I run to my room, I just wanted to escape everything here and go back to this morning when everything was normal (if that gives to call my family of normal) and I was getting ready to tell Blaine how much I love him.

I sit in bed and see that he followed me into the room. He sits beside me and we were so minutes. Suddenly, he breaks the silence.

- I think we better leave. - Said with a serious tone, was more an order than a suggestion.

- Why? - ESAA was only word I could make at that time.

- Who did it coming back.

- You are right.

Really, Dad was not good, he's earned it. Whether by land or revenge, I was doomed. And it made me think of something.

- Now that he's dead you're free, do not need to come with me, you are no longer a slave.

- I belong to you, remember? - I really had forgotten, I always wanted his friendship and his love later.

- Stop it Blaine, you know it was never like this! Now if you want to die, you can come with me, otherwise I better vo ...

And suddenly I'm cut off by soft lips touching mine. The kiss was desesperardo and voracious, two lovers who seemed a long time not seen.

- You do not understand, I'm your Sebastian! HER! I love you and always loved you anyway, if you want to go ...

It was my turn to shut him up. The kiss was calmer and deeper than the other.

- But what about Kurt? You said you liked him? - Although this was the moment that I waited so I could not stop thinking about it.

- And I really like it, but I love you. Since my family died I thought I'd be alone forever, but I was brought up and learned that you never have to cry. But then you got engaged and he appeared, and even though I love you, he wanted to be with me. I just thought not to be alone again.

Now it all made sense. Especially the way the treat me Kurt.


	9. Finally Together, Until The Next Obstacl

- You know that if you had told me this before, we could have run away or given a way in that situation.

- So you love me too?

- Sure B. As never loved nor will love another person. Since I got engaged and I saw him, I thought I had lost you forever. But a good friend told me to go after what I wanted, and I'm trying since yesterday to join forces to tell you how much you make every day of my life is special and I would not be the same if I never knew you. And the thing I want most in this world is to spend every day of my life by your side.

I'm surprised by another kiss overwhelming. He whispers in my ear something unbelievable.

- If this is a lie, keep lying to me.

- Why you doubt me so much?

- Because you always said you did not believe in relationships and much less in love.

- I just said that because I was, in fact, I'm an idiot.

- But I love you anyway. - He said with that beautiful smile.

- I love you too!

We lie in bed and watched each other, after all we have a lifetime and surely will share many perfect moments like this. I do not know when or what time, because I had forgotten the outside world, I fell asleep.

When morning came, I felt some sunshine and awoke. I soon saw that Blaine had agreed arruamdo and everything for our departure. He was waiting for me in the room, the same one where my father had died.

- Where's the body? - Everything was gone, daddy, blood, and for a moment I thought everything had gone from just a fantasy of mine.

- I buried it in the backyard, it was necessary.

- Of course, he could not stay here like this. But when you did this? And why not ask for my help?

- You needed a break and I did not sleep much at night, and even though he had done what he did to my family, he let me live. I felt a bit obligated to do so.

- I think I understand a little. - Blaine has always been so, as awful as it was for my father, Blaine has always shown compassion.

- Now we have to go, I really I'm worried that something might happen.

- Nothing will happen, know to whom you learned these things esoteric. - Could only be with Kurt, that conversation Coincidence or Fate it did not left my head.

- Jealous. At least we're together and that's what matters. Come on. - He was right now that's all I cared.

We left from there using a shortcut through the woods. The day was clear and beautiful, but the tall trees tapavam sunlight and left the place a little dark. On our way out we heard a noise, started running, but the noise was getting louder and closer. Suddenly I heard a glitch and my sight grew dim. The only thing that I thought there could be the end.


	10. Gorgeous, Blonde and Terrible

When I woke up, I saw right in front, a blond boy with blue eyes look good besides being very beautiful (not that I was noticing, but it was something that jumped the eyes) he was sitting on a throne with a white cat and sinister in lap. I was being immobilized by two thugs, goons certainly his. He gets up and asks:

- Which one of you is Sebastian Smythe? - I turn my face and see Blaine beside me also being held. Our eyes meet and I can sense a new feeling in your eyes, a feeling of farewell.

- So you, will be looking to stay or go talk!

He spoke this with a stupid grin on his face, as if he knew the truth and was just having fun with the situation. When I thought about saying something, I hear the voice of Blaine.

- I am. I'm Sebastian Smythe. - My heart stopped beating at that moment.

- Do not do it! You do not need to protect me. - I turn to talk to the guy, who was still with that annoying Sorisso lips. - I'm Sebastian Smythe, first and only son of Josh and Charlotte Smythe. I do not really look a lot like my dad, if you must know him know that he was ... a very common type, have always been more like my mother who was French, her elegance and got my green eyes.

- Apparently we have a great liar or someone like a serious identity crisis. - I was sure that guy was a psycho.

- Do not listen to him. He does not know what it says. His name is Blaine, son of a camponesses who had a debt to my father, he was the most useless birthday present I ever got! Never served for nothing, there is no cause for shame me. He just says it all why do you think we are in love with each other.

I could not believe what I was hearing! Does Blaine always thought he meant nothing to me but a distraction, even after you have opened my heart to him.

- Noooo! He is Blaine and I'm Sebastian! Surely you have the intention to kill the real Sebastian to stay with the family land - he smiled devilishly and nodded - So why the real Sebastian desmentiria his silly slave? I really am smarter than that.

- Fascinating. So you're the real Sebastian ever die for anyone, much less by a single slave? - I agreed - then for what reasons, you say that as intelligent, just do that?

- Because he is an idiot! That's what you said, he's in love with me, he must have a lot of cheesy and romantic thoughts behind it. - That was not my Blaine who was speaking, that looked a lot like the "I" of yesteryear.

- So, guards take him away! Immediately! - I had to do something, Blaine could not just die in my place.

- Stop! Wait what are you going to do, I ... I can prove that I'm Sebastian. - He makes a sign to continue my explanation - Just bring anyone who lives near my house, they could recognize me and besides, they would not have because the lie. - He lets out a laugh and look at me with disbelief.

- Unless you talk to the dead ... I guess this means its impossible to plan.

I thought of Brittany, Santana, Sam and even Kurt. It was impossible to imagine that they had killed.


	11. Kiss Of Death

We were thrown into a cramped room, made of stones and the only opening (a tiny window) that had led to a dark hallway and had thick iron bars forming a grid. There was also a wooden door that was completely locked up.

- Why did you do that? - I needed to know the truth.

- Because I have nothing else but you. If I stay alive what would happen? Surely I would spend the rest of my life crying because he lost you and besides being humiliated, exploited or killed by this man.

- And what makes you think it will be different with me? - Could not understand it for another what he says makes sense.

- You are smart, intelligent, crafty and will know how to conduct this. Already I'm naive, silly and am easily deceived, and all that has been said many times by you.

- I know, but ... do not leave me. I need you!

I was on my knees in front of him with his hands on his face trying to hold back tears.

- Sorry! Sorry my love, but nothing more can be done. I'm leaving, but I will never leave you!

Blaine kneels in front of me and took my hands from her face, look into my eyes and says things like: Our love is eternal, we will find us in heaven, among others. Most importantly, it gives me one last kiss.

- This is so you never forget me.

He cut his neck and hands me a chain worn with a silver medallion written: BLAINE.

- I got when I was born, my parents poderam then buy it. I know that there is no jewel, but it is what I have to offer you at this time.

- Thank you, I promise I'll keep it with me always.

Suddenly the door opens and two men take Blaine away. After a while I am also taken. As I walk through that dark hallway and think about all that happened in my life. In all happy days and sad days in all. I come to a conclusion: if I die now my life would have been worthwhile.

I am left in a large room and spacious, fit for a king. He had a furniture refinadado, a seemingly comfortable bed and a table and two seats with great food served. Unfortunately, the owner of the room comes.

- You might be asking yourself: Who am I and what I want from you. I'll explain everything, while you eat, you must be hungry?

He points to the abundant table.

- Who's to say that is not envenada.

- If the death was of interest to me, you would have died along with his father.

- I thought this was a failure. - Sit at the table.

- I'm a Clarington, and Claringtons not commit faults. - He said automatically, as if he had heard this phrase a lifetime. - What my rudeness, I did not introduce myself. My name is Hunter Clarington, am the son of a great conqueror of land. My father became interested in this area and sent me here to "clear the way".

- And that includes me, right? - If he was to kill me, that happened fast.

- This included Sebastian Smythe and I know it is already dead. - Managed to hold back the tears.

- Did you know the truth! I'm Sebastian!

- Say I imagined, but I preferred to respect the will of her boyfriend. I understand, you're too beautiful to die, it would be a waste.

- Let me guess, you do not want anything from me, you want me.

- Exactly, now come here and I do not regret the choice.

He was sitting on the bed looking at me and smirking. I took that moment of distraction and grabbed one of the knives that was on the table. I went to bed and gave him a kiss of death, stabbed the object in her heart and felt vindicated.


	12. Escape

Now that Hunter was dead, my only concern was to escape the mini castle. I grabbed the keys he possessed and tested each of the lock that was on one of the windows. When he opened it, I hear a noise coming from the door and hide behind the curtain.

- Here is the ... MY GOD! HEAR WHAT? GUARDS, HELP! SOMEONE KILLED MR. CLARINGTON!

Was a maid who entered the room, luckily she did not see me, she was very shocked by the scene and ended up fainting.

I tried to move the window without making much noise. I jumped out the window and falls to the ground, got hurt a bit in the fall.

- Is anyone down there, let's get it! - I looked up and saw some of the guards Hunter.

I ran the best I could and got a closed forest, but the guards were still following me.

I hear noise and feel a strong weight on the shoulder, I fell on the floor and several needle sticks I felt in my back. After a few seconds, I realized it was struck by several arrows and I'm bleeding a lot.

I begin to see all the images around me blurred, and the sounds of footsteps and screams mixed with the sounds of the forest. Finally, I hear a loud noise as if a huge beast had approached. Finally I close my eyes and think of Blaine. A white light, very intense, forces me to open them again. And I see something amazing.

Blaine is sitting on a stone in a place with a lot of fog (which makes me not even see the floor).He is dressed in white, maybe there existed heaven. I try to approach him, but something I prevents. It was as if there was a transparent wall that made it impossible for me to touch him. But still, Blaine looked up with an expression of peace and happiness, as he was disses me that "no matter what happens, everything would turn out all right."

Suddenly, I'm woken by a familiar voice.

- Calm son, the worst is over. Now, your father and I'll take care of you.

I open my eyes slowly to see who owned the nice voice.

- Who are you?

Those were not my parents.


	13. The Awakening Of Doubts

I woke up in a bed with a supernatural hunger and the certainty that man and that woman were not simply unknown.

- You're very hungry? - Said a tall, thin, with brown hair and green eyes.

- We will not hurt you baby. - Was the woman who was sitting in a chair beside the bed. She had red hair, slim and big brown eyes. As she spoke she ran her hand lightly on my hair and I looked like a nursery.

The man approached a table where there were several bottles with a reddish liquid. He took one and poured a glass of content within came near the bed and offered me.

- You will feel better after drinking it.

I take the cup from him and drink. While every drop trickled down my throat, it was as if life was returning to my body. Despite the drink have a strange taste (never tasted anything like it before) was very good.

- Thank you. But who are you and why are you helping me?

- My name is William and Emma her, we were passing through the forest when we saw you lying on the ground dying. So we brought you here and take care of you.

- I have no words to thank you, what you did for me.

- Now relax. - Said Emma leaving my side.

I close my eyes and after a while fall asleep. Agreement and hear a strange conversation coming from the room of the cabin.

- We have to tell him the truth Will. Sooner or later he will find out everything.

- I know, but first he needs to recover. These early days of adaptation be complicated.

- I just ... I'm afraid to lose it again.

- Sometimes I also have. But now it's different, you and he are equal to me. Everything will be easier, trust me.

- Will I trust. With time he will remember everything.

One thing was certain: it was me they were talking about (I was the only other person who was in that hut). But what would I remember? What they were afraid? We already knew each other? And they treated me like a son? There were so many questions and I need answers.

**N/A: **Like it? Comment!

until the next chapter :)


	14. Mother Of Falsehood

After being stunned by the conversation, I hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the room. The door opens and Emma appears with a big inviting smile.

- Are you feeling better?

- Yes I am. And thanks again for what you and he are doing for me.

- You need not be thanking anyone would do that if I had found you in that situation.

- I'm not so sure. Are you married? - Point to a picture that was beside the bed.

- Unofficially, this is something we leave to do when the family meet. I know it maybe painful to touch this subject, but what happened to you being in the forest, studded with arrows?

It was hard, painful, complicated. But an hour I knew I would have to visit my memories account for them what happened.

- When I was little, my father brought home a boy. His name is Blaine, over the years I ended up falling for him. Several things ended up happening that prevented us from seeing that we loved. When my father died, then we declare and finally decided to leave. As we fled, the man who killed my father caught us. He sent us prison and kill Blaine and I avenged him, is not something I'm proud and I do not regret, was just needed . When I was fleeing his guards chased me and throw me the arrows.

When I finish speaking, Emma pulls me and hugs me with all the love in the world. As much as I was suspicious of him and Will, it was good to have a mother again. My mother died of pneumonia when I was 6. My father always said she had a very fragile health and that things had worsened after I was born (he actually threw it in my face all the time, and blamed me for having caused the death of my mother). Shortly remember her, because I did not see much (Dad would not let me see her because I was afraid that I took her illness), but I remember she was very good to me and I could always defended me from my father.

I look and I see that door Will this still there, he's smiling and visibly thrilled with the scene.

- Now it'll be fine. We'll protect you. Are we all as a family. - He joins the hug and we were so minutes.

- Never you been alone Sebastian. - Says Emma.

- Thank you, I do not know what would have happened to me if you had not beside me.

They come to the door and then at once arises a doubt in my mind.

- Wait! How do you know my name? I do not remember saying.

The two exchange glances, as they were looking for a convincing lie.

- You whispered when I asked him while we were in the forest. You probably do not remember because I was half awake. - Will said, apparently he was the one who invented the stories.

It made some sense, but I was not convinced it was true. She had something they were hiding.


	15. Sincerity Is All I Need

With each passing day, I was getting stronger and more confused. Will Emma and treated me as a child and when I did have questions about it, they simply fled the subject. So what happened ...

- We were thinking we moved here. What do you think coming from Sebastian? After all we are as a family.

- I go, we're like a family. After all I do not have anybody else. And you? Emma told me that I would get married when the family was complete. - Wonder how nonchalantly.

- She did not mean marriage, she meant an update of votes pala my belief. In my belief, is necessary for the family or close relatives are present for the wedding happen.

- I understand, but when it will come true?

- When one of our relatives begin to remember his past.

- How so? He lost his memory?

- Is about. Now I gotta go, I have some issues to discuss in the nearby town must come only at night. Goodbye Sebastian.

- Will you soon.

Again he escapes the conversation. I look to the side and see Emma smiling, now that we're alone, maybe he would tell me the truth.

- You were talking about the wedding?

- Yes, we were .Will said you will marry when the memory of a relative can recover. Tell me more about that? I was curious.

Right now his facial expression changes. Instead of welcoming smile, was panic. She looked like she did not know what I would say.

- I'm sorry, I did not want to intrude, mainly because I owe him everything, including my life ... but every day that passes, I feel that you and Will are hiding something from me. Emma I ask you, please, tell me the truth! I know that something strange going on here. From the first day, I remember you calling me a son while I was unconscious. And also I feel like I already knew them. I need to know the truth!

Emma began to cry and sob, I approach her and hug, because I do not like seeing her cry. After all she was like a second mother to me, and I did not want to hurt her.

- Sorry, you need not respond.

- When Will arrives, I ask him to talk to you. He will know how to tell you this and I'll be here by your side.

- Thank you, you are like a mother to me. I like you very much Emma.

- I also Sebastian. And, I've had a son, but he died some time ago ... and you're ... like him.

I hug her again and again, until she stopped crying.

The day passes quickly, after the strong emotions that we spend, we do not touch on the subject until Will finally arrive.

When he arrives, Emma pulls their room and asks me to wait outside. The two talk for long minutes, maybe hours. Until Emma calls me.

- Sebastian, darling, please.

The two are waiting for me in the dining room, sitting at the table. On top of it to an old trunk and a set of yellow pages, perhaps a diary or a cookbook. Will I sit down and start talking.

- Well, this is one of the most difficult moments of my life. - He holds my hand and looks deep into my eyes - I'll tell you the truth.


	16. Scary Facts

The two are waiting for me in the dining room, sitting at the table. On top of it to an old trunk and a set of yellow pages, perhaps a diary or a cookbook. Will I sit down and start talking.

- Well, this is one of the most difficult moments of my life. - He holds my hand and looks deep into my eyes - I'll tell you the truth.

From that moment on, I start to feel my chest, a mixture of anxiety and fear. At the same time I want to find out what the big secret, I feel very afraid. I'm afraid things are no longer as they are, I had already lost everything in life and every moment of my day, when I was alone, had just thinking about Blaine. I think of it in a beautiful, full of longing and what could have been and was not. I stopped in our history. It would be almost normal, if these thoughts do not come accompanied by a strong want to die. Because that would be the only solution for me to end all this suffering and this loneliness. Only thing that stopped me, this thing was Will and Emma. The two became everything I had close to them and I felt protected, I could not kill myself and let them suffer (as far as I knew was that kind of feeling) mainly I could not do it after that Emma told me. And if that secret stopped us to continue acting as a family? That was my fear.

Will expire and start telling the truth, in a peculiar way.

- There was once a young man who married the woman he loved, the two had a son and were happy for long. One day he was working as an assistant to a farmer very mysterious. The man hardly ever leave their land, so that the boy had a farm. As the years passed the farmer showed friendly but also growing rumors that he was a ruthless killer. They said that the slaves brought to his residence at night, were never seen and suspected he killed.

I could not understand what the story had to do with the secret, but I decided to listen to it in silence (even though it seemed crazy to me).

- One night the boy was late with the service and the farmer offered him a room to sleep. He accepted unaware of the true intentions of the old. At dawn, he hears a noise and wakes up scared, look to the corner of the room where there was a chair and sees a shadow sitting. Suddenly the shadow moves rapidly up and part of it, they start fighting until he notices a burning sensation in his neck. He ran the place and see that the shadow was Farmer. When he gets home, he realizes that his neck was bleeding, called his wife and son and decides to move to a town away.

That was too much.

- What do you mean by this absurd story?

- I know you're impatient, but just listen. What he says is really important and if he is counting this way is because it is the easiest way to talk.

- Okay Emma, but I ask questions later.

- Continuing: after days he begins to notice some changes in your body and your habits, such as, he was faster and agile despite his advanced age and he was never satisfied, however his hunger grew every day. Unfortunately the farmer finds him and offers him protection, he says this now claiming that they were similar. The man refused the offer horrified by the words of farmer. Later he argues with his wife about an unimportant matter, but in the middle of the fight, every movement of her neck veins become attractive and he remembers that the farmer told him he would be hungry for blood and that no good escape when he least expected it would become an uncontrollable beast that suck up all satisfy your hunger. He gets angry and yells at her and when he gives because it is on top of it with his teeth digging into his jugular. Within seconds she loses her life. He despairs and realizes that his son was watching all that scene of horror. Finally calms down and tries to embrace the boy who fights against him, as was skinny as a little boy of 13 years, despite having 16, the man easily secure and tells the truth. The boy goes up to his room and locked himself there until the next morning when the man opens the door and finds him dead hanged. Since that day the man tried to answer to understand what was happening. This happened to at least 100 years.


	17. Box Of Memories

- I do not understand. The terrifying story that has to do with our secret?

- You have heard in past lives and reincarnation? - Emma asks with a tone apprehensive.

- I've read about it.

- And do you believe?

- I find it curious, but do not believe that people lived other lives, and when they die they will wake up in another body.

- And if I said that this is true, people reincarnate and I can show you? - Will wonders.

- Then prove me Will, but I still do not understand what that has to do with our history.

- Open the chest.

I open the old box and see that there are some objects. Among them, there is a golden brooch with green stones, forming a flower. Something in me that felt very familiar object.

- You acknowledge Sebastian?

- No, but I feel like I'd seen him before.

- He belonged to the woman's story, I just tell you. It was the son who gave her on Mother's Day, when he was 8 years old.

- Hmm, interesting. They were his relatives Will?

- More or less.

- Honey, tell him. Now we start, it's not fair to count half the story.

- You're right Emma. Sebastian, man ... I'm the wife is Emma and son ... was you.

Will Emma starts crying and comforts. But I can not hold on and dropped a laugh.

- You do not mean , this is the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life.

- I know not to believe, but true. - Emma talks a little excited.

- This is not real, these things do not exist!

- So how do you explain all that has happened since you think?

- Coincidence, fate, chance, luck or even fate. - This time I remembered Kurt.

- I spent years trying to believe what happened in the past, I know it's hard, I still do not understand it!

Nothing would convince me that the story could be real.

- 100 years ago I lost you, and the years spent wandering the Earth and looking for answers. Until I found others of my kind, and they told me that when a soul left the body, it goes into a kind of incubator. There she remained for a time, even forget all the memories of the earlier life or make other life continue, even if those memories sometimes to torment. The time it takes varies from soul to soul, and can also vary the load of memories or the type of death.

- In my case, I spent my childhood and adolescence I try to share dreams and nightmares, about our past life. Most of the time, I had nightmares about the night I died. But sometimes, I dreamed of a family with a beautiful son and a loving husband. Try to believe that the memories will come back.

- Sorry, but I do not believe.

I went into the room and tried to sleep when sleep finally came, I had a dream unbelievable.


	18. Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

- Son wake up, breakfast is already on the table.

- I'm going, Mom. - I say a little sleepy.

- Do not delay, Blaine is already here.

I fix up and down the stairs. I arrive in a normal room and have a little boy sitting on the couch. He looked to be about 8 years old and remembered very Blaine.

- Sebastian Good morning, his mother said it was for you to go have breakfast.

- Good morning, but ... mother ... that mother? - It was confusing.

- Honey Come! - A female voice shouted.

I'm going towards the dining room and meeting a beautiful table set. When I sit, a woman appears.

- Good morning my love, as he spent the night?

- Emma? Are you?

- Yes, this is my name. But I prefer that you call me mom or mommy.

I look around and see that everything looks like some antique prints true that my mother had shown me, these images were very old, as showed my grandmother as a child. I decide to look at my reflection in the window and scare me. Again, I was 8 years old. That would be a dream.

- Of course, you are my mother and my father's Will. And he is? - Point to the boy who sits next to me on the table.

- Blaine our neighbor and his best friend, sometimes you're so funny. - She laughed at me.

- I'm done, I'm waiting outside. - Mini Blaine said.

I went to the garden. And he was waiting for me sitting on a bench.

- How long we're friends, mini Blaine?

- Do not call me that! I was lucky not to be the son of someone very tall like his father.

- Sorry. - I try to keep myself seriously, but escapes a laugh.

- We've been friends since we were born, I think. Or maybe even before, you know that our mothers are very friendly. Why the ask?

- Nothing, just curiosity. Let's ... play ... or do what we always do.

- Do not think so.

- Why is there something wrong?

- Yes, you're really weird today. It seems that we do not know.

We did not knew each other since childhood, when Blaine had arrived back home, we were already almost teenagers.

- Are you tired of me Sebastian? No longer wants to be my friend? Is it because I'm too young? - Asked him stricken, almost crying.

- Blaine There is nothing that, you're my best friend and I love you very much.

- You can not say these things, not boys say "I love you" between them.

- Who told you that?

- My father.

- Okay, when you're older, you'll understand.

- I know. You think I'm too young.

- Calm down, we only have 8 years, we can be children for a while.

He smiles at me. With that smile which I missed so much. If this was a dream, had been worthwhile.


End file.
